Fathers and Sons
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: -WARNING! Strong Yaoi Content! Rated M for a reason! - The story of which Alfred confesses, Matthew faints, and Arthur and Francis get nosy...


**YAOI-WARNING!**

Thank you :) Now please enjoy "Fathers and Sons" by the fabulous Cameo and edited by me, Julia :)

-C&J

* * *

"Matthew!" I turned, and it was my neighboring country, Alfred. He brushed bright hair back but it flopped back across his forehead. He was the classic blue-eyes-and-blonde type, and unfortunately, the classic ditz.

"H-hello," I mumbled, waving meekly. He hurried over. His expression was that of sunshine and summertime, like always. I only wish I could be as merry as him.

"I, like, really need to talk to you after the meeting," he said eagerly. I was surprised. Me? He never acknowledged me before... I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

"W-what? Okay..." He grinned.

"Sweet! See you then!" and he hurried away. I blinked.

"What just happened?" I asked softly, to no one in particular. I heard the bell, and I hurried to the meeting room and took my seat between two European countries.

The meeting was not particularly long, but I had to wait for Alfred, and he took a long time to come and find me.

"Found ya, Matt," he said cheerily, "C'mon, it's really important now!" He grabbed my hand and began to drag me. We moved toward a doorway, a small room, and he pulled me inside. There were couches and bookshelves lining the walls. He released me and I stumbled, and I glanced up in time to see him shut the door. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"A-Alfred? What are you doing?" He turned to me, his face serious yet tinged with the blood of a blush.

"I really need to tell you... how I feel," he began, and I took a step back. He stepped forward.

"I've been harboring these feelings for you since... well, I don't know how long," he said, "And I just can't hide it anymore."

"A-Alfred..."

"Matthew, I really like you, and I've liked you like I've liked no one else. When I see you, I get attacked by the butterflies, and my voice gets all high-pitched." I bumped into the couch and stumbled, but stayed on my feet. He was right in front of me, and he took my hand in his. "You and I have been side by side since it all began. I couldn't help but admire you since then, and now we're both independent. But now we have no hope with the European countries. It's just you and I, then. Don't you think that it was fate? Don't you think it's only right to get together? Become a couple? We'd be a killer couple!" I was in shock.

"Uh-h... Ummmm..." His look was pleading, so pleading. Everything slowed. I felt my thoughts getting hazy.

"Uh-" Everything faded into black and I felt myself lose control as I tumbled.

I woke to twin hands and being shaken.

"Matthew?" I heard a voice coming into focus. "Are you alright? You, like, passed out!" I opened my eyes slowly, and a blurry face was above mine. I squinted. It looked like Alfred. He looked concerned. The hands slipped from my arms, and I felt my glasses being slid onto my face. Everything came into focus, and slowly, I sat up. I was on the couch, still in the small study. He put the back of his hand to my forehead gently.

"Well, you don't have a fever," he said with concern. I blushed.

"I-I'm fine," I mumbled. He took his hand away and threw his arms around me, drawing me close to him.

"I'm glad you're okay!" he said loudly. My blush intensified. I could feel the hidden muscle beneath his jacket like this.

"Ah-h..." I whimpered, "A-Alfred... c-can you l-let go?" Slowly, he released me. He wore his classic smile.

"So... Did you choose?" he persisted, "I know you were out, but you could decide then, right? Well?" I felt all of the blood in my body rush up to fuel the vivid blush that spread across my cheeks.

"Erm... well... y-yeah..." I tried to hide my face, look away. He seemed delighted.

"Yes! Sweet!" He kissed my cheek chastely. I glanced back, feeling almost childlike. He was staring at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I started.

"W-what?"

The smile that spread over his lips then was utterly wicked. I felt his hand under my chin, taking a firm hold. He leaned forward, and our lips met roughly. I gasped, and expertly, he eased himself over me. His hips moved over mine, barely an inch between us; his hands slid over my shoulders and down my arms before moving back up easily. His thighs met mine, his knees pressed against the sides of my hips. Slowly, our lips parted, and a dubious smile played on tender lips.

"Well, hello, Matthew," he purred, walking his fingers over my chest. I was already panting, feeling heat pool between my thighs. It was uncomfortable, yet to feel his breath play across my lips was intoxicating.

"Since we're already in this... compromising position," he murmured, "Why don't we just go all the way. I could make your night... if you want me to." A soft noise, barely a moan, slipped from my parted lips. He smirked.

"I see. Let's not waste any more time then." He leaned in for another rough kiss. His lips were like alcohol. I grabbed his shoulders, not as an addition to the kiss, but to push him away. No, I'm not ready, let's wait. But he pulled away before I could move him. His mouth moved to the spot just under my ear, sending a ripple of shivers throughout my body. His tongue, so serpentine, slipped from parted lips and massaged the tender skin. I gasped, but it sounded strangled, caught in my throat by his touch. Silently, his tongue returned to its home, and he became wet lips and hard teeth that danced down my throat like a fire. Yet he slowed as he got lower, and he stopped completely at the collar of my shirt. I released my held breath; maybe he was done?

I couldn't be more wrong. I felt the tip of his nose brush against my throat as his teeth worked with the buttons of my shirt. The first button opened, and he moved to the second. He worked with a speed that I hadn't known possible. His hot breath ghosted over my skin, sending shivers and goose-bumps across my body. Across my chest, down my abs, over my stomach. The last button was opened by his skilled mouth and my shirt fell open. His mouth returned to my stomach, touching his lips to my skin, soon followed by teeth and tongue. I arched my back and whined.

"Al... fred...!" I whined. His tongue slipped into my navel for a moment, and he looked up at me.

"Yes, Matty?" he asked. The timbre of his voice brought more blood south. I swallowed audibly.

"S-stop..."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. He crawled lower, until his mouth was just above the hem of my pants. I inhaled sharply.

"St-top t-t-teasing me!" I growled through clenched teeth. He chuckled.

"You don't like foreplay?" he asked sweetly. I snarled and grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him to eye level again. My instincts took over, and I pushed my lips to his needily. I heard him groan and his lips parted against mine. I paid heed. My tongue slipped through his lips as my hands began to work off his heavy bomber's jacket. Next was his work jacket, and the buttons of his silk shirt-

"'Ow about in 'ere?" a slurring voice declared. We looked up in shock as the door was flung open. Francis was hanging from Arthur's arm, his eyes half-lidded and with a heavy flush across his cheeks. He waved a bottle of wine in his free hand. Arthur looked annoyed as he surveyed us.

"I guess we chose the wrong room," he said, sounding disgusted. Francis giggled and waved his free hand.

"I guess so! 'Ello you two! 'Ave fun!" and he cackled and rested his weight on his English counterpart heavily. "Be safe!" The Brit pardoned them and left, shutting the door behind them. We stared in bewilderment. Alfred looked back at me, and he chuckled.

"I guess our parents are getting laid tonight," he said with a smile, "It's only fair that we follow their example." He leaned in for another tender kiss, and after a moment and with some reluctance, I returned his affections. His hands had returned to my shoulders, and had until now been resting there. Now they began to creep down my body, and I started when one cupped my rear. He squeezed gently, and whatever sound I meant to make was lost in his mouth. His tongue found its way back into my mouth, and he moved forward so he was straddling my hips.

"Ooh... is that you?" he panted playfully, "You're pretty damn big, Matt..." I whimpered and writhed as he ground downward. I was beginning to wonder who would play the dominant role, tilting my head back as his mouth returned to my throat. His hands tugged at the hem of my pants irritably.

"I want to get rid of these pesky jeans," he hissed against my skin, "I can feel... what you're hiding... and it's driving me crazy!" He grabbed the front of my jeans and worked open the button, unzipped the last barrier. I gasped as he pulled them down and cold air met my skin.

"Ahh, you go commando?" he chuckled, and my breath hitched as he stroked the curls that lay just above my aching need. Like before, he crept down my body, slipping between my thighs and preying above my groin.

"Has anyone ever done this to you before?" he asked. I shook my head; this was my first experience with a person at all, to be honest. And to think, my first time was with a _man_...! I was panting softly, and he grinned.

"Excellent." I felt his breath brush against my head, and involuntarily, I shuddered and moaned. I nearly screamed when his tongue emerged from his mouth and introduced itself to the base of my length. It traced a lazy path over the vein underneath and curled around the head teasingly.

"A-ah... Alfred~!" I groaned, pushing my hips upward. He smirked and kissed the head playfully with a giggle before leaning forward. I slipped through his lips and I was surrounded by the awesome heat of his mouth. I forced control on myself so I wouldn't ruin his fun. I felt the back of his throat, but he didn't stop. It was shocking how almost all of my flesh slipped into his mouth and down his throat. And somehow, he fit all of me in his maws. His lips met skin again. He looked up, his expression something bizarre, something I had never seen before. I felt his throat constrict around me, and it felt like I was moving in slow motion. My eyes widened and I let out a breathy wail. With one hand, he played with my balls. His tongue massaged the underside of my arousal. My breath was coming in shorter pants, and everything was becoming lighter. Stars flashed behind my eyelids like strobes. I wasn't going to last much longer. Alfred delivered the finishing blow as he purred softly. I couldn't hear the pitch or even the sound. The vibration from his action sent me over the edge. My fingers clutched the cushions tightly and I wailed as I poured my seed down his throat. He swallowed around me again, milking me of every last drop before releasing me. I panted heavily as my sight began to return.

"Oh... my god..." I breathed. He was grinning.

"Was I good?" he asked with a laugh. I pulled him up for a rough 'thank you' kiss. There was new taste, which I assumed was me. I wasn't exactly overjoyed. It wasn't exactly pleasant tasting, but knowing how it got there made it that much better.

We broke slowly.

"Finish undressing me," he panted, "I want to put it in you... so goddamn badly..." My hands moved down his body, and he pressed his chest against my fingers. I felt the hardened buds of his nipples against my palms. Slowly, I moved down over his muscled abs, feeling the ridges of firm muscle tissue, and finally reached his pants. I fought against his belt, only to be slowed by two buttons and a resolute zipper.

"Why is this so hard?" I growled in annoyance. I finally got the restraints open, and there was a pause in our sound. It was brief, but long enough for us to hear the muffled moans and soft voices next door, calling names and pleas. We stopped again, listening, and color rose to our cheeks.

"They chose the room beside us?" I asked incredulously, making him whimper as I brushed over the sensitive skin above his public hair.

"I guess we can only ignore them," he said, and I finally disposed of our last barrier. I groaned at the sight of his pulsing manhood.

"Whatever you say," I murmured, leaning down for a final kiss. I could hear Francis' high-pitched voice wailing from behind the wall, pleading with his other. To think that my dad... I moaned against his lips as he opened my thighs wider and lifted my hips. We parted, and delicately, he kissed my cheek.

"I want you so badly," he whispered, and he pressed his fingers against my lips.

"Suck," he ordered. I was more than happy to oblige, opening my mouth and letting him in. My tongue slipped over his digits, over his knuckles, and he groaned softly. His eyelids fluttered shut.

"M-make sure you cover them well," he moaned shakily, and I made sure to coat every finger separately. Finally, he jerked them from my mouth. Saliva connected him to my lips, and when that connection broke, the excess dribbled onto my chest, my stomach, until he finally reached my lower half.

"This may hurt at first," he warned, and I felt the first finger probing at my entrance. I gasped as he invaded me, and writhed. He shushed me gently as he added another finger. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes, but I held out. He added a third finger, and I bit down on my lip to stop from crying out. It hurt so badly! Finally, he withdrew them, and I sighed with relief and relaxed.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently. I nodded, watching him through half-lidded eyes. He smiled and spat into his hand. I watched him smooth the saliva over himself, his face contorting slightly as his hand moved over himself. He drew his hand away and I felt his blunt head against the small pucker down there. I ground my teeth as he pushed into me. It hurt like nothing else, and I had to silence myself until he was entirely sheathed inside of me. He brushed my hair from my cheek gently, wiped my eyes.

"You holdin' up?" he asked softly. I nodded, looking up. We were one body now, I realized. Slowly, I asked him to continue, and slowly, he pulled back and buried himself in me again, harder, faster.

"Move over, I want to see too!" I growled, pushing the Englishmen to the side to gleam through the small hole. He snorted.

"It seems as though my son's being dominant- I guess his English blood made him the stronger one. Unlike your sad excuse of a son." I turned, scowling.

"Pu-lease," I snapped, "It was ze choice of my Mathieu, out of sheer pity!" I turned back to the hole. To see my son, moaning and writhing at the touch of an Englishman... Oh, it was so frustrating! But to see him in such pleasure, to see him happy, it warmed my heart... as it did arouse me. I felt Arthur's eyes on me.

"Don't tell me you're getting aroused by your son," he said sharply, but his voice wobbled. I glanced over to see that I wasn't the only one affected by the youths.

"Aren't you, monsieur?" I asked innocently. I couldn't tell the outcome, but I had hoped that feigning sex with the filthy Englishman had worked as an aphrodisiac for the young countries. It hadn't exactly been my favorite thing to do.

Yet now, with this raging hard-on between my legs, I wouldn't mind a roll in the sack with him. But then again, I wouldn't mind a roll in the sack with anyone if it got rid of my 'problem'. Slowly, I crept toward him, and our thighs met. I moved my slowly against his skin, and he jerked away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked crossly. I smirked.

"No-sing," I sang sweetly, moving close again. My hand moved to his leg and slid up to his hip. He pushed me away again.

"Damnit, Francis, if you think," he began as I moved closer again, "T-that I'm horny enough to put it into you... you're fucking right. Get over here." I chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closer, forcing his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of cinnamon, I mused. I guess it was the gum from earlier...

"Damn..." he murmured, releasing me slowly, "You're pretty decent..."

"Well, I've 'ad enough time to practice, after all," I said, "And you're not bad eizzer... for an Englishman." I laughed softly as he shook his head angrily.

"Spread 'em," he ordered, "Now." I raised a brow.

"But monsieur, I'm still dressed," I teased. He grabbed my shirt and with a fearsome growl, it was torn open. The freed buttons flew everywhere and rolled across the floor. I moaned, despite being amused by his overdramatic display of machismo. His fingers moved to my pants, and he popped the button of my pants and wrenched the zipper down.

"If you keep this up, you pain in the ass," he growled, "I'll just have to treat you like a cheap whore." I whimpered at the thought, images dancing through my mind, none of them clean.

"Ohhh... please do," I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut and arching my back slightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"You dumb French slut," he hissed, and he tore my boxers down my thighs and left them to pool around my calves," Get on your hands and knees. Now." I obeyed, spreading myself wide for him. I heard him spit; I assume in his hand, but I couldn't see. A moment later impatiently, I looked back but a wail ripped from my throat as he buried himself in me.

"How's that?" he spat, "Fucking whore." It hurt and felt amazing at the same time. I moaned and pushed back, feeling need overcome me like a wave.

"Ohh... more, more," I whimpered, and he pulled back and slammed back into me roughly.

"Damn... you're so tight..." Arthur growled through clenched teeth, forcing himself in deeper. I could only mewl in response. The strength left my arms, and I sunk to my elbows. His angle changed but his speed didn't, and he slammed into a new spot. I begged for more between pants and grunts.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" he asked coarsely, and he slammed into me even harder. Garbled French nonsense spilled from my lips as he continued down this path, fucking me senseless.

"Ah, oui! Oui!" I cried out, "Là! Là" I heard him chuckle and though I thought it impossible, he picked up speed and strength. Stars erupted in my vision.

"A-Almost there," he grunted, but I barely heard him. The stars, they were appearing faster, more often. I could hear my son and his lover beside us, their moans and cries getting louder and more frequent. Their sound set me off.

I wailed and arched my back, climaxing on the floorboards. He groaned.

"F-Francis..." he hissed, and I let out another weak whimper as he flooded me. I collapsed and he pulled his softening member from me and lay on me heavily. I panted heavily as my vision returned fully, letting me see the dark wooden floor.

"_M-mon Dieu_," I muttered softly, "And I told myself I was too old for zis." Arthur chuckled weakly.

"You're never too old," he replied, "Just too tired."

"To sink, my son is in ze ozzer room, so much like myself..." I trailed off, and he tapped me with his fist gently.

"You better not get nostalgic on me," I shook my head.

"I won't. I just laugh because our sons ended up just like us."

"Yeah... I guess 'like father like son'," he mused. He put his arms around me and we moved to the floor. The boards were cold against my skin, and I snuggled against his chest.

"I may not say it all ze time," I said, "But I love you, Arthur. You're ze best man anyone could 'ope for." He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"You're such a sentimentalist," he said with a smile, "...And I love you, too." I giggled and moved even closer to his warm, naked body and snickered.

"I always knew you 'ad an 'eart." He reddened.

"See if I ever show you affection again."

"Oh, I'm just teasing you. Don't be cross wiss me, Artie dear."

"My name's Arthur, not Artie," he grumped, "Don't call me that, I sound like a child." I giggled and settled in his grip.

"We're so old now," he said, sighing; "Now it's up to our kids to keep our legacies up." I shook my head.

"Non."

"No?"

"Zey have zeir own lives now," I said gently, "Zey can't be expected to house us too. We'll 'ave to upkeep ourselves, despite our age." He sighed.

"Like always... you're entirely right..."

"O-oh god, Matt, y-you're so tight," I groaned, jerking my hips against my Matt's. He wailed.

"A-ah! Right there!" I grunted in response and angled myself to hit 'there' harder, and he screamed.

"O-oh..." he moaned breathily, "I think I'm g-gonna-"

"Come for me," I urged, "Sc-cream my name!" He screamed, the sound of my name bouncing off the walls as he spilled his essence on the velvety cushions. He tightened around my flesh, constricting me, and I just couldn't draw it out any longer. I panted out his name and my hips jerked forward as I came into him. He collapsed onto the couch and I withdrew myself and slouched back against the arm of the furniture.

"Oh god..." he moaned, "Alfred..."

"Come here," I said weakly, and he slowly got up and crept into my arms. I enveloped him gently, smelling the real Matt, behind the cologne and false shows.

"I think I'm really in love with you," I whispered into his ear. He flushed.

"I-I love you too," he stammered. I laughed gently.

"You're so damn cute, Matt." I kissed his cheek. We settled back on the soft fabric of the couch. He snuggled against my chest.

"D... do you think we'll be together for a long time?" Matthew asked tentatively. I nodded.

"Yeah… Hopefully forever." I glanced down at him. "Do... do you want us to together forever?" I was suddenly self-consicous.

"Yes!" He turned to me, looking shocked and horrified. "Of course I do! You... I haven't felt this safe since... s-since before the French and Indian War..." I smiled, relieved.

"I'm glad, then, that it's with me," I whispered, squeezing him gently. He sighed and a smile spread over his lips.

"You're amazing," I said softly, "Absolutely amazing. I love you more than the sky. I love you more than the world. Hell, I love you more than life itself! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care that we just got together- I love you, and no matter what people say, I'm going to keep on loving you." Matthew hiccupped, then sniffled. I looked down in shock and started.

"Matt, what's wrong? Did I go too far?" I didn't want to ruin what I had just got. I didn't want to lose him!

He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "N-no," he said, sniffling, "Y-you went perfectly far!" He was beaming, turning around and hugging me tightly. "I l-l-love you s-so m-much, Alfred!" I broke out in a grin.

"Ya didn't havta cry, then!" I laughed, brushing his hair behind his ear. I could feel his hot tears running down my chest.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I suggested, "We could go to dinner, or go see a movie or something. How about it?" He looked up, his red rimmed eyes still brimming with tears.

"That sounds nice," he whispered. I smiled.

"Then let's get dressed and go," I declared, nudging him up, "I'll buy."

I glanced through the small hole.

"It looks like they're leaving," I told my lover. He stretched and took a hold of my hand with both of his.

"Can't we remain for a bit?" he whined, holding my hand tighter.

"Do you really want to?" I asked. He nodded and snuggled closer to me. I took him in my arms.

"Alright, we'll stay," I sighed, "But god are you needy." He laughed softly; it was so like bells.

"If you like it, zen needy I shall be."

"And if I don't?"

"Zen I'll change so long as I can stay wiss you," he said seriously. His eyes glittered with forming tears. I sighed.

"Ah... you're so cute," I said softly with a laugh, and I kissed his cheek. "You don't need to change for me. I love you for you. I love all of you. He smiled gently.

"Ah, listen to us," he mused, "We sound like an old wedded couple."

"We're old, that's for sure," I replied. He nodded with a smile and buried his face in my chest.

"Yeah. I guess we are." I stroked his hair and held him until I felt his breathing slow, until I knew he was sleeping, and I let myself drift off with the love of my life cradled in my arms...

* * *

Yay! We hope you guys enjoyed it :) Review, ne? :D

-C&J


End file.
